Carlotta Salvatore
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Carlotta Salvatore es la prima de los Salvatore y que vivió en primera persona lo que les aconteció en el pasado ¿Quieres descubrirlo? Fic basado en un personaje de un rol de twitter.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está basada en un personaje de rol de twitter que tengo ( CronicasCarlott) que es la prima de los Salvatore. Aquí contaré su vida enlazando hechos y personajes de TVD. Sé que no es un típico fic pero espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_15 de Agosto de 1852, La Toscana, Italia._

Carlo y Cecila Salvatore estaban deseosos esperando la llegada de la enfermera para poder ver a su pequeña niña recién nacida. Giusseppe, hermano de Carlo, esperaba en la sala de invitados de la casa de la familia Salvatore con sus dos hijos pequeños Damon y Stefan. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Nadie podría percibir lo que iba a pasar poco después de aquel momento que para la familia era alegre.

La enfermera trajo en sus brazos a Carlotta limpita posándola en el pecho de su madre Cecila que la alzó con ambas manos admirándola y sonriendo para sí pues por fin se había cumplido su deseo de ser hija. Carlo observaba la escena conmovido por la ternura de su mujer hacia aquella pequeña niña pero algo lo distrajo, un ruido de unos pasos fuertes que subían por las escaleras, algo estaba pasando. Giusseppe interrumpió en escena y con un movimiento de mano mandó salir a su hermano. Carlo se apresuró para que su mujer no se fijase mucho y se quedase en aquella escena tan tierna con su hija.

- Están aquí Carlo, han llegado - Murmuró Giusseppe sin dejar de tocarse la barbilla mientras caminaba con sus sonoros pasos de un lado a otro de la estancia.

Esas eran las palabras que más temía Carlo, sabía que iba a pasar pero... ¿Tenía que ser aquel día? Era un día especial para su familia. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que proferir un sonoro suspiro y bajar las escaleras con su hermano. Iban a batallar con una banda de vampiros, tenían las de perder. Aunque con las ganas de acabar con todos ellos que tenía su hermano podía ser suficiente. Damon jugaba con las mangas de la chaqueta cuando vio a su padre y a su tio salir disparados por la puerta, él era un niño valiente así que se decidió a seguirlos. Stefan, por el contrario, busco a la señorita Romani y se quedó junto a ella.

Ninguno de los dos hombres percibió la presencia del pequeño detrás de ellos porque tenían delante a bastantes hombres del pueblo dispuestos a luchar contra aquella amenaza que parecía que solo estaba escrita en los más horribles libros de brujería y desde hacía poco los acechaba cada mes. Los hombres cogieron sus armas y se dispusieron a lo largo de la entrada del pueblo, querían proteger a las mujeres y a los niños sobretodo, pero se le había escapado uno que estaba detrás de un barril de vino de un bar casi al lado de la puerta viéndolo todo.

Klaus Mikaelson, el híbrido original, bajaba colina abajo con su hermano Kol Mikaelson, un vampiro original. Venían dispuestos a divertirse un poco por Italia y ya llevaban casi dos años en aquel lugar aunque teniendo la eternidad para ellos eso era poco.

Aquella vez era distinto, tenían balas de madera como habían leído en los libros de brujería, sabían que eso los iba a poder matar y ganarían aquella batalla de una vez por todas a aquella manada de vampiros.

Giusseppe fue el primero en disparar, a cierto vampiro que conocía porque lo había visto con su mujer paseando la semana pasada tan tranquilos, pero falló. Nadie más se atrevió a disparar porque la mujer de Giusseppe y madre del niño que estaba detrás del barril observando todo interrumpió en la escena corriendo hacia el vampiro alertándolo de que tenían balas de madera y que los iban a poder matar. Todos los vampiros desaparecieron excepto dos, los líderes del aquelarre. Giusseppe miró a su mujer y se dió cuenta de que con aquel hecho había firmado su muerte, la quemarían por bruja o por traición, así que decidió evitarle la espera y le disparó justo en el corazón haciendo que se desplomara. Inmediatamente el pequeño Damon salió de su escondite y traspasó por pocos metros el muro de hombre, pero su tío Carlo fue rápido en avistarlo y lo cogió en brazos para apretarlo fuerte contra su pecho y que no pudiera ver a su padre con el arma en la mano adelantado y a su madre desplomada, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Los hombres empezaron a disparar y Carlo vio que esta no era su guerra y fue a su casa con Damon en brazos.

Al llegar allí intentó tranquilizarlo pero el niño no era capaz de calmarse. Lo llevo a la habitación en donde estaban Cecila y la pequeña Carlotta y le mostró al bebé para ver si así se entretendría un poco.

Damon se subió en los agarres de la cama para poder ver mejor a su prima, era muy pequeñita para su parecer y cuando abrió los ojos le recordó inmediatamente a la escena que había sucedido pocos minutos antes. Empezó a llorar y Carlo lo volvió a coger.

- Tio Carlo... Tiene los ojos como mamá y los míos, son muy azules.

Carlo se fijó en su hija, que sonreía sin enterarse de nada sobre su cama al lado de su mujer dormida, la miró directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Tenía los ojos clavaditos a los de la madre de Damon. Abrazó al niño que rompió en llanto y se decidió a nunca hacerle nada por el estilo a su pequeña, su hermano había cometido un error y de los grandes.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Aunque esta sea la historia de Carlotta por supuesto que conviven otros personajes porque no vive ella sola en el mundo. Espero que os haya gustado y también quiero algún review/comentario... No es tanto pedir :) Se pueden poner estés registrado o no.

¡Animaos!

Contesto todos los reviews a los que estén registrados por PM.

Con todo mi love.

Carniss.


	2. Chapter 2

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy Katniss_HGR o CronicasCarlott (rol del que está basado este fic). Sino tenéis mi twitter personal CaarGarcia

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Era otro día soleado en Italia, Carlo hablaba animadamente con uno de los nuevos vecinos que habían llegado al pueblo frente a la puerta de su casa. Su hija, Carlotta de ya cinco años, quería ver el ambiente y como no era capaz de llegar a la ventana se subió a una silla para observar la conversación entre su padre y aquel señor que agarraba de la mano a la niña esa que tanto le gustaba a su primo Damon.

- ¿Qué haces Carlotta te vas a querer?- Damon la agarró y la bajó de la silla- No te subas así ¿Vale? Si te caes no podríamos hacer nada por ti.

Carlotta se enfurruñó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados. Aquella niña había despertado en Damon una ternura que creía perdida, cuando se enfadaba no era capaz de resistirse y siempre le daba mimos a ver si lo perdonaba. Nunca antes le había pasado eso con su hermano Stefan.

- Venga pequeña, te lo digo porque no quiero que te hagas daño, no te pongas así- Damon le puso ojitos mientras le descruzaba los brazos y ella acabó sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

- Es que estaba mirando a Katherine- Le contó ella ya sin ningún símbolo de enfado en su cara.

- ¿Katherine está aquí?

- Su papá está hablando con papi, están fuera.

Damon sentó bien a la pequeña y miró por la ventana como tantas veces había hecho desde que esa niña había llegado al pueblo. Carlotta nunca había visto a su primo tan interesado por algo a parte del odio que le tenía a su padre que ella aún no comprendía porqué.

Stefan llegó a la sala y observó el panorama, cogió a Carlotta y la sentó sobre sí mientras jugaba con ella con las manos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hermano y le daba miedo. Aquel señor, el señor Pierce, era peligroso bien lo sabía él, lo veía en su cara y en como miraba a su hija con un total y absoluto desprecio.

- Damon deberías ir a hacer tu cama antes de que papá vuelva.

Damon se giró y miró a su hermana y luego a la pequeña que sonreía mientras Stefan movía los dedos engañándola.

- Ya soy mayorcito para saber lo que tengo que hacer, además soy el mayor, yo debería de dar las órdenes.

Stefan resopló, su hermano no le daba ni un respiro. Él sólo deseaba que por un día en esa casa no hubieran gritos ni insultos pero sabía que era poco probable que eso sucediese ya era como una tradición.

- Dame a la niña, vamos a saludar a Katherine.- Dijo Damon mientras abría los brazos hacia Carlotta y Stefan la agarró parando de jugar con ella.

- No, ella está mejor aquí dentro, no me fío del señor Pierce.

- No te ha hecho nada, además fuera está su padre, y no creo que el tío Carlo permitiese ni que el señor Pierce mírase mal a Carlotta.

Stefan resopló y dejó a Carlotta irse de la mano con Damon. Sabía que por la cabeza menudita de su hermano corría algún plan en el que estuviese Katherine y acabar lejos de su padre para siempre. Salió con Carlotta de la casa y la niña corrió hacia su padre que la alzó en brazos manteniendo la atención del Señor Pierce y de su padre. Damon se acercó a Katherine y ella lo miró con desprecio.

- ¿Tú otra vez?

- Podrías acabar tus lecciones de lengua italiana en nuestra casa, nuestro profesor es...- No pudo acabar lo que quería decir porque Katherine giró la cabeza ignorándolo por completo. El señor Pierce que se había distraído ya prestaba atención a la conversación de su hija y el pequeño Salvatore. Damon aprovechó para lanzarle la pregunta a él- ¿Señor Pierce, no cree usted que Katherine podría acabar sus lecciones de italiano con nuestro profesor?

- ¡Oh Damon es una gran idea!- Sonrió él - Así no tendré porque dejarla sola con Lina en casa.

Damon sonrió triunfante mientras Katherine bufaba y miraba hacia la ventana del salón en dónde se encontraba Stefan. Al menos tendría una bonita distracción en esa casa a parte del pesado de Damon.

Carlotta bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hacia adentro de la casa gritando. Todos se asustaron con la reacción de la pequeña porque no había pasado nada grave para que saliera así. Entonces la siguieron hasta la cocina en dónde estaba el padre de Damon y Stefan gritando con su madre. Carlotta corrió hacia su madre que estaba tirada en el suelo tras un golpe que su cuñado lo había dado y el señor Pierce agarró a Carlo para que no se enfrentara a su hermano.

Aquel fue el último día que Carlotta, Damon y Stefan se vieron. Pues ambos se mudaron con su padre a Estados Unidos junto a la familia Pierce.

* * *

**Este capítulo es muy chiquitín, es de transición, con esta escena podréis en****tender lo que pasará en el nudo de la historia y porqué pasa eso. En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá un secretillo por ahí, algo sobre los llamados vampiros.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no es cuesta tanto un review por favor, ni siquiera tienes que estar registrado para dejarlo.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


End file.
